


Covered in Purple Glitter

by Soulstoned



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Coming In Pants, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Post-Welcome to the Madness, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Yuri and Otabek return to the hotel after Yuri's exhibition skate. Things get heated.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round, Writing Rainbow: Purple





	Covered in Purple Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).



> I know you didn't sign up for the make up round, so I hope it's okay that I used one of your requests from the purple round.

Yuri feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin if he doesn’t get out of here soon. His exhibition skate was a success and he can’t stop replaying the feeling of Otabek’s mouth around his finger as he pulled off his glove with his teeth. He wonders if anyone would notice if he slipped out now instead of staying to watch the rest of the exhibition. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Otabek at his side, clearly not paying attention to the show in front of him despite looking straight ahead. He leans over and whispers in Otabek’s ear. “I’m heading back to the hotel if you want to come.”

If Otabek isn’t interested he can just stay and watch the rest of the program and later Yuri can pretend his invitation was purely platonic. He just wants to spend time with his new friend before he has to leave tomorrow is all. Yuri pats himself on the back for his strategic thinking as he stands up to leave the rink, glancing over his shoulder at Otabek as he walks away.

Otabek catches up to him just as he gets outside, which is a good thing because he realized as he was leaving that Otabek was his ride here and he doesn’t actually have a way to get back to the hotel right now without him. Yuri really didn’t want to have to return to the rink in shame or try to figure out the Spanish public transportation system. He tries to look casual as he puts on his helmet but he feels anything but as he realizes that maybe if he plays his cards right he could even lose his virginity tonight. 

He could swear Otabek is driving faster than usual as they head to the hotel, but he isn’t complaining. He takes the chance to slip his arms under Otabek’s coat as he clings to him. He feels Otabek’s breath hitch as he holds him tighter and considers that another little victory.

They barely look at each other as they walk silently into the hotel and get into the elevator. Otabek is still pointedly looking away as he hovers his hand over the elevator buttons. “Your room or mine?” he asks.

Yuri hadn’t thought it through that far. “Oh, um… yours?” he says, suddenly unsure. He hopes Otabek has a private room. He silently curses himself for getting a room with Mila to save money. The thought of Mila reminds him to send her a text to grab his things from the rink and not wait up for him. He frowns and shoves his phone back in his pocket when she responds with a string of eggplant emojis.

The elevator stops and Otabek leads the way to his room and opens the door to let Yuri go through first. Yuri barely has a chance to glance around before his back is against the wall and he feels Otabek’s lips crash against his own. Fuck yes, this is going even better than he imagined. He was so sure he was going to have to initiate. Otabek pulls back for a moment and looks at him, searching his face for any sign of surprise or hesitation before Yuri pulls him back in, not wanting to lose their momentum. 

Jackets hit the floor and shoes are kicked off as they stumble toward the bed. Otabek sits on the edge of the bed and Yuri climbs onto his lap, straddling him as he bends down to recapture his mouth to pick up where they left off. He feels like he could kiss Otabek forever. How have they spent the past few days together without doing this until now? He’ll know better next time. Who needs sightseeing or clubs when you have a perfectly good hotel room?

Yuri knows his leggings aren’t doing anything to hide his arousal, but as he shifts in Otabek’s lap he realizes he isn’t the only one affected. He decides to use that discovery to his advantage as he grinds down, internally cheering when he feels one of Otabek’s hands grab his ass to guide him into a good rhythm. Otabek’s mouth leaves his and Yuri is about to protest but then Otabek is kissing his neck and slipping his other hand under his shirt and his mind goes blank. This is awesome.

Yuri keeps moving, chasing his pleasure and trying to hold back a gasp at each drag of their clothed erections. This feels good, so good, too good, OH NO, TOO GOOD. Yuri tries to stop but it’s too late as he comes in his pants, unable to stifle a moan as Otabek freezes and looks at him in surprise. “Did you just…?” Otabek asks.

A look of mortification crosses Yuri’s face as he scrambles backwards to flee into the privacy of the bathroom.

\-------------------

Otabek is shocked out of his stupor by the sound of the bathroom door slamming. He isn’t really sure what to do in this situation. This is all new territory. When he got the talk nobody ever explained what to do if you're making out with a friend and he comes in his pants and runs away. Should he leave Yuri alone or should he follow him? Truth be told he was right behind him. It wasn’t going to be long. What would Yuri have done if he came first instead? Also, wasn’t that the goal? Fuck, did he misunderstand where this was supposed to be going?

He gets up and walks over to the bathroom door and knocks quietly. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“I’m fine, I just need a shower,” Yuri says. He might say he’s fine but he sounds like he’s preparing for a funeral. 

“Can I come in?” Otabek asks.

He can hear Yuri sigh as he unlocks the bathroom door. He cracks it open, still dressed but holding a towel in front of himself as though that will erase the memory of what just happened. In the light of the bathroom he can see that Yuri’s makeup is smeared across his face, purple glitter from his clothes has gotten everywhere, and his hair is a mess. Otabek has never seen anything hotter in his life.

“You ran away. Did I go too far?” Otabek asks, looking at Yuri apologetically.

“No, it’s not that, I just thought I would at least get my clothes off first,” Yuri says, clearly embarrassed and frustrated with himself.

Otabek breathes a sigh of relief, he didn’t ruin this, there’s still a chance. “It’s not too late to get your clothes off, if you still want to.”

Yuri’s mouth falls open and for a moment Otabek worries that it was the wrong thing to say, but then Yuri’s lips are back on his and he can feel two hands tugging at his shirt. Yuri pulls back and looks up at him. “You too.” 

Otabek obliges, tugging his shirt over his head as Yuri does the same before leaning back in. It’s slower than before, sweeter and less frenzied. 

They take a step apart to finish undressing and Yuri makes a face as he slips out of his sticky pants while Otabek adjusts the water in the shower before turning around to remove his own. Otabek’s brain short circuits at the sight of Yuri naked. He didn’t expect to get this far and suddenly he's once again not sure what to do. Yuri seems similarly paralyzed, both of them just standing there staring at each other.

It takes a minute for either of them to move. Otabek’s mind kicks into gear first, He steps under the stream of water and reaches out his hand for Yuri to join him. Yuri steps into the shower and it turns out kissing naked is even better than kissing with clothes on. 

They should really try to get clean, the purple glitter from Yuri’s clothes is all over both of them now and the water is making Yuri’s makeup run down his face. Otabek is about to pull back and reach for the shampoo but his resolve wavers when Yuri’s hand starts trailing down his body. Yuri looks up at him as though he’s issuing a challenge. “You’re going to come first this time,” Yuri says, looking him straight in the eye. All Otabek can do is nod.

Yuri looks determined as he wraps his hand around Otabek’s cock. Otabek closes his eyes to enjoy the sensation, pretty sure that if he actually looks at Yuri while this is happening it'll be over way faster than he wants it to be. He never realized having someone else’s hand around him would be so much better than his own. Not that he hasn’t thought about it, but the reality is blowing the fantasy out of the water. Now that the words ‘blowing’ and ‘water’ have entered his brain he starts to think about how he’s going to return the favor. 

He leans back against the shower wall and chances a look at Yuri, who is still wearing a look of determination as he strokes him. If Yuri applies this determination to everything he does it’s no wonder he won gold. He feels like his legs are going to give out beneath him as his orgasm approaches. Yuri leans in and kisses his neck and that’s enough to push him over the edge. 

Otabek takes a moment to breathe and get his bearings before dropping to his knees in front of Yuri, grateful for his short teenage refractory period. Yuri looks down at him in surprise. "Beka, what are you… oh my god," he says as Otabek takes him into his mouth.

Otabek always throws himself into everything he does, and he's not going to let a little inexperience stop him from giving Yuri the best blowjob of his life. Even if he does strongly suspect that this might be the only blowjob of Yuri's life so far, so making it the best shouldn't be hard to achieve. 

He pushes down as deep as he can before feeling like he's about to gag and then quickly reevaluates his plan. Gagging would be a rookie mistake and he doesn't want to make any rookie mistakes right now when he's pretty sure Yuri still thinks he's cool. He brings his hand up around the base to stroke as he concentrates his attention on the head.

He can't stop the pleased sound that erupts from his throat when he feels Yuri's fingers wind into his hair. With the water dripping over his face he kind of feels like he might drown, but the sounds Yuri is making are worth it. There isn't much he wouldn't do to make Yuri sound like that again. Those gasps and breathy little moans and the sound of his name as Yuri's grip on his hair tightens. Otabek thinks he could get addicted. 

Yuri tries to warn him that he's about to come, but Otabek is pretty sure the guys in porn usually swallow so he stays put, not easing up at all as Yuri's breath gets faster and his legs begin to shake. He wraps his free arm around Yuri in an attempt to hold him up as he finishes him, taking him as deep into his mouth as he can.

Otabek realizes his mistake too late. It isn't until he is kneeling on the floor of the shower with a mouth full of come that he realizes there is no way he can swallow this. The taste isn't great and the texture is just wrong. The thought of swallowing it makes him nearly gag after trying so hard to avoid that during the actual blowjob. 

He quickly turns away from Yuri to try to save face as he lets it dribble out of his mouth and get rinsed away by the shower. He really hopes Yuri didn't notice that part. When he turns back around Yuri is still leaning against the shower wall with his eyes closed, breathing heavily like he just finished a difficult program so he's pretty sure he got away with it.

He pulls Yuri back under the stream of water as they both come down from their high. After a minute of just holding each other as the water washes over them they pull apart to actually get clean. Yuri scrubs what remains of his makeup off of his face with the washcloth and turns around to face away from Otabek as he hands him the bottle of shampoo. 

They don't need words as Otabek gently washes Yuri's hair, running his fingers through the strands to get rid of any tangles. Yuri is clearly enjoying it. He reminds Otabek of a cat as he relaxes under the feeling of being petted. Something tells him he probably shouldn't share that observation with Yuri.

After they're both clean and dry, Yuri makes a face as he picks his pants up off the floor. Before he even has to say anything, Otabek is digging through his suitcase for a spare pair of pajamas for Yuri to wear.

Nothing could've prepared him for the sight of Yuri in his clothes. This new version of Yuri with his hair still damp from his shower, wearing a loose black T-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms with the drawstring pulled tight so they don't fall down makes his heart skip a beat. This is the Yuri he wants to see more than anything.

Yuri is blushing harder from the borrowed clothes than he did even in the shower. "Mila is never going to let me hear the end of it if I go back to our room wearing this," he says, gesturing to himself for emphasis as if Otabek could take his eyes off him even if he wanted to.

"So don't go back, spend the night," Otabek suggests. He isn't ready for Yuri to go.

Yuri smiles and pulls him back down into a kiss, "Okay, but I have to warn you, I kick in my sleep," he says.

"I guess that's just a chance I'm going to have to take."

As he climbs into bed he realizes they're both still sparkling from the purple glitter even after their shower and there is even more on the bed. He wouldn't be surprised if the glitter is with him for the rest of his life.

He hopes he can say the same about Yuri. He knows in the morning they will have to go their separate ways, so he doesn't want to miss out on what little remains of their time together in Barcelona. He knows they should talk about what this means, somehow friends doesn't feel like a strong enough word for what they are, or at least what Otabek wants to be, but for now he is content to just wrap his arms around Yuri as they slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
